Be My Cinderella
by Invader Nence
Summary: Both Sirius and Remus dress as Prince Charming for a costume party. (Rating RAISED FOR THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!)
1. Sirius' PoV

****

Title: Be My Cinderella

Authoress: Give the World for Mr. Black

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ch.: 1/6 + Ep.

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised

Warning: Mildly-slashy. Slashy thoughts (both parties), slashy actions, but no smut……… orange-tops! Just shounen-ai, fluff-ness! I promise! Oh, and semi-short chapters, if that counts as a warning! 9_9

Pairing(s): SB/RL and JP/LE

Year: WMPP+L; college, freshman year (Wormtail, being one of my least favorite characters, does *NOT* appear in this fic!!!!! He went to college to be a TRAITOR! AHHH!!! *Runs after Peter with a scythe*)

Spoiler(s): 3rd book (only b/c Siri and Remi are characters!)

Dedication: All for Liz, my best friend. Love ya, hun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! I barely have enough $$ to sustain this notebook! *Sobs* OH, WELL!

Summary: (A bit AU) Remi and Siri both dress as Prince Charming for a college costume party.

Chapter One----Sirius' PoV:

I pulled my costume out of my crammed, unorganized closet, careful to keep it out of the view of my roommate and fellow Marauder and friend, Remus J. Lupin, who was laying across his bed, completely emerged in a school text book. His bed was on a diagonal from mine, and I watched his delicate lips part as he read. His soft honey-brown hair fell sexily into his deep amber eyes that screamed "Take me! I'm yours!". I blushed at just the very thought.

Remus was indeed very attractive, although most girls prefer my wild attitude to his laid-back, down-to-earth one. I, however, happen to like the way he is. For instance, I like the way he drinks tea whenever he's stressed out. Or how he clicks his tongue at me when I do or say something he doesn't approve of. Once, he actually sighed and glared at me when I was planning some evil prank with James.

James Potter. Now _there's_ a person Remus both loves and hates. He may be like a brother to us--we're inseparable--but he always seems jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be? Prongs is popular, athletic, and--if I might say so myself--pretty damn cute! But, our pup doesn't get jealous of James' way with the ladies, mostly of his way with _me_. Not that I'd ever tell my werewolf bud of my popular pal, but I'd take Remi ANY day! Remi--my own private nickname. That's just how he is, though. Secluded and solitary. He likes to be alone and he's never had a serious relationship. I'd never put two and two together before now, but I realized that werewolves mate for life. I pondered with intriguing wonder who his chosen mate was, knowing that whoever it was, that girl would be happy forever. With Moony by her side, who wouldn't be?

"Sir'? You alive in there?" My intellectual friend's voice snapped me away from my thoughts.

"Huh? Me?" I asked, stupidly.

"What other 'Sirius' do _you_ know?" he asked sarcastically. He set down his book and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at me. I felt like he could see into my soul. "What are you thinking about?"

I stared at his lips, transfixed by his admirable grace. "What?" I asked, still hypnotized by the fluid motion of his mouth. I felt the drool dripping from my own clumsy lips.

"I said," he murmured, standing up and slinking over to my bed, leaning next to me, "What are you think about?"

"You," I mumbled, wondering what his body would feel like under mine. Realizing what I had said, I turned bright red and snapped a hand over my face.

"What?" Remus looked dumbstruck.

"Nothing." I could feel the blush creeping up my face. I quickly grabbed my outfit and ran out the door, into the sitting room, leaving a very confused werewolf behind.

~*~

I flooed to James' from the casual fireplace in out sitting room. The eldest Marauder had invited me over to his and Lily's dorm to get ready for the annual freshman Halloween party.

"Jamesy?" I called warily, not wanting to walk in on a scene between him and his girlfriend. I set down my costume on one of the chairs and called, "James! Come on! I need your help!" My tone sounded pleading, but I didn't care. I was worried about my friendship with Remus and the oncoming festivities.

The two walked into the room, hand-in-hand, faces flushed.

"Sirius! What a pleasant surprise!" Lily's cheerful voice rang.

"Surprise? James!!!" I glared at my friend's sheepish grin. "You told me she agreed to help!"

"James?" Lily looked confused. "Help? With what?"

"Um… makeup?" The only thing that kept her from bursting out in uncontrolled laughter was the serious look on my face. (A/N: No pun intended! ^______^ BISHI!)

"You want me to do your makeup, Sirius?" I nodded.

"If you don't mind."

"May I ask why?" I frowned.

"No, you may not!" It clicked how much like Remus I sounded when I said things like that. The frown dissipated and a smile returned.

James, who had been very quiet, decided NOW would be a good time to chime in, "Y'know that freshman party I was telling you about, that you said was, and I quote, 'childish and immature'?" The last part, Prongs spoke in a voice that sounded so much like his girlfriend, it caused her face to flush, before she turned to me and said,

"Of course I'll do your makeup! Looks like out little Padfoot has a date! Who are you going as?"

"Prince Charming," I mumbled, looking at a very interesting stain on their carpet.

"Oh? And who's your Cinderella?" she teased.

"I was hoping you'd accompany me!" I drawled, sarcastically. James glared at the two of us from the corner. Lily caught his eye and winked.

"Sorry, hun! Parties just aren't me!" I frowned in mock-sorrow. "Let's do your makeup!"

"First," James interjected, now content that Lily wasn't going with me (or at all for that matter!) to the party. "Costume! Wouldn't want to mess up your make-up, now would we?! Come with me, mate," he said, with a mischievous grin. I sighed and grabbed my outfit, throwing Lily one last 'Help me, please!' glances. I followed my friend up a flight of stairs, his flame-haired girlfriend close behind. 'This is going to be an interesting night,' I mused.

((A/N: Chapter 1 is complete! hehe. This story is/was/will be SOOOOOOOO much fun to write! I'm pretty much satisfied with the outcome of this, so I'll probably finish! hehe! =^.^= Please, review! Flames--You can heat the tea for Remus and I! Constructive Criticism--You guys rock! hehe. Good/Ego-Busters--Yay! (I had no idea people actually liked my fic "When Doves Cry"! I've had so many reviews! Reality Check: Not that many, but a lot for me! lol. One even said 'This is brilliant!'… I wanted to send her a rose for every day she's been alive!!!!!!!! ^____________^ I'm glad people like it! No flames, yet! *Knocks on wood* (No, not Oliver! But I wouldn't mind that either! ^,~) So, if you want, you can review THAT fic while you're at it!!) ^.^ Good reviews keep me happy and I tend to write fluffier, faster, and all around better stuff!! So, keep that in mind! hehe, lol.

Much love,

*Give the World for Mr. Black* ))


	2. Remus' PoV

****

Title: Be My Cinderella

Authoress: Give the World for Mr. Black

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ch.: 2/6 + Ep.

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised

Warning: Fluffy-slash-ishness! (Translation: "Guy on guy" cutesy stuff!) Don't forget the short chapters! 9_9 I made Remi kinda OoC…… at least I think it was! 'cause he's such a drama-queen in this fic! lol. (Oh, and a bit of slight swearing! ^__^)

Pairing(s): SB/RL and JP/LE

Year: WMPP+L; college, freshman year (Wormtail, being one of my least favorite characters, does *NOT* appear in this fic!!!!! He went to college to be a TRAITOR! AHHH!!! *Runs after Peter with a scythe*)

Spoiler(s): 3rd book (only b/c Siri and Remi are characters!)

Dedication: This is for you, Shang Hai! The one who believed in me and said I could do anything! ('specially co-writing bishi-fics! hehe.) Love ya, hun!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter™ is still not mine! Until you see the headline "Crazed Fangirl and Psychotic Authoress Wins Lottery and Buys out Harry Potter and All Related Trademarks!" we'll all have to continue to worship the ground that J.K. walks on! lol. *Worshipping away*

Summary: (A bit AU) Remi and Siri both dress as Prince Charming for a college costume party.

Currently Updating: Whenever I feel like it! ^___^ In all Sirius-ness, I'll try and get the chapters up as quickly as possible, but I still have summer homework and school starts in less than a week! So, even after I finish my procrastination, I have to go to school! AH! *Dies*

Chapter Two----Remus' PoV:

I watched my love run out of our shared bedroom, fearing he'd never return. Walking over to the cursed door, I looked frantically for him. That's just like me, to be so melodramatic about everything. I practically came on to my best friend and he rushed out. 

__

'Big surprise there, Remus! What did you think he as gonna do? Confess his dying love for you? Dream on!' the voice in my head taunted.

"Siri?" I called quietly, noticing his absence with a pained heart. I sighed, hoping he'd come back, or at least be at the costume party. I tried to forget that the man I had fallen for had just ran away from me as quick as possible by moving into my bedroom and calling Lily for help with getting ready. (A/N: I understand that most wizards and witches wouldn't have a phone, but this is my creative AU, remember?! ^_____^)

James answered, "H'lo?"

"Prongs! Put Lily on…" I mumbled quietly.

"Sorry! Sir' just got finished in the bedroom with me and how he's in there with Lily!" He laughed, causing me to retch mentally. At least I knew where he was. My love was where I least wanted him to be--with James. Yes, I love James. He and Sirius are the closest thing I have to family. But, his relationship with Padfoot scared me. My biggest fear, losing my dear pup, always seemed near when he was with James.

"Prongs!" My love's voice chimed in the background. I almost jumped out of my skin. Just his voice made me want to pounce on him! 'Get a hold of yourself!' I commanded the werewolf inside me. The full moon was a full 2 weeks away, but the instincts never died. I, Remus J. Lupin, may want to just have a loving, deep, and passionate relationship with Padfoot, but the wolf in me wanted to fuck its mate senseless. I could barely breathe when his light-hearted tone returned, "Who's on the phone, Prongsy?"

"Remi!" he called, cheerfully, as my face contorted drastically in way I didn't know was possible. There was an unreadable silence from my ebony-haired love, and I hoped deep-down that he felt the same way I did about James calling me by my special Sirius-given pet-name. "Wanna talk to our wolfy-pal?"

He must've nodded because I heard no response and seconds later he was on the line. "Moony? You there?" I could feel my throat closing and the phlegm congesting my nasal cavities. (A/N: That's for you, Jess! heh-heh. I've always WANTED to talk about Remus' phlegm problems!! lol.)

I nodded, soon realizing he couldn't see me and choked out a "yeah" before wondering if he thought I was total git for my speech issues.

"I was just… erm… checking… to… like, y'know… make sure you're gonna be there tonight…"

"Tonight?" I asked stupidly, mind wandering to things such as "I wonder what my love is going as" and "I bet'cha Siri'd look great _without_ a costume on".

"Y'know… the Halloween costume party?" His voice sounded strained.

"Oh, yes… I'll be there!" I said, forcing a false tone of amusement. My nerves were getting the better of me and I felt like, at any given moment, my dinner of mashed potatoes and ham was going to end up on the floor, mixed with stomach acids.

"Good!" he sounded relieved. "I'm gonna need my dance part----" I cut him off knowing that if I heard his voice anymore I'd be cleaning up a large mess in front of me. (A/N: Take this HOWEVER you want to! I know I did! ^___^)

"Siri'! Can you put on Lily, please?"

He paused. "Alright." I sensed a foreign emotion in his tone. Pain. It was pain. It made tears form behind my eyes to think about it, but I _had_ to perfect my outfit. And Lily was the only one who could help me!

The phone switched hands and Lily's sweet voice said, " 'ello, Remus! What can I do for you?"

"Well," I began. After rethinking what I was about to say, I flushed and realized how embarrassing this was. I heard a girlie giggling in the background followed by a **'thump'** and James' screech of triumph.

"Oh---my---God!" Lily said, before a **'thud'** echoed and she screamed.

I was immediately worried. "Lily! Lily! What?! LILY!" I yelled, helpless.

"Sirius started a pillow-fight!" she said through another fit of giggles. My stomach lurched at the name and I felt an intense need to talk to him, when I heard chatter in the background.

"Did not! It was James!" Padfoot.

"Nuh-uh! You got jealous, 'cause Lil' was talking to Moony and whipped a pillow at me as a _distraction_!" Prongs.

'You wish, Remus!' Oh, wait. That was me. (A/N: Ditzy Remi!)

"No way!" Padfoot again. I heard him make a gagging noise and the rest of them laughed on his side. I didn't laugh. I didn't think it was very funny. The desire to talk to my pup was getting irresistible.

"Put Sirius on now," I said bitterly, through gritted teeth. I could hear the phone being thrown across the room and my love's frantic squeals of pain. My wolf-like jealousy took over and I felt like I was on autopilot.

"Hello?" he asked, as though his memory had failed him and he didn't remember it was I, boring Remus Lupin, who had called.

"Sirius," I said, trying not to cry. I hated it when he was with James. Or any other guy, for that matter. But mostly Prongs. That boy got millions of hugs and signs of affection from Padfoot that he took for granted--hugs and signs that should be mine, that I would NEVER take for granted. I pouted quietly.

"Remi!" Look! His memory returned! Give the dog a bone! But, even through the anger that I felt, the calmness in his voice startled me and the wolf in me softened, my "normality" coming back.

"Yeah," I said, tears coursing my cheeks. "It's me… just wanted to… say hi… y'know…" My voice broke and I as sure he could tell I was dripping salty drops on the receiver. His end was silent for awhile.

Then, "Well, pup! Are you gonna do it?" His tone shook me like an earthquake. Icy, yet it melted my soul.

"Do what, Padfoot?"

"Say 'hello', mate! That's why you wanted to talk to me." It was more of a question than a statement.

"Oh, yes… hello… I… I've got to go… y'know… get ready for the… um… party!" The last word was practically screamed, sending waves of anger to my doggy friend. I mumbled a quick, "Bye" before throwing the phone on the floor.

Sobs took me and soon I was reduced to a crying, shaking mess. "Why, Sirius?! WHY?!" It was only then that I noticed the dreary red light on the phone. The dreary red light that meant that my call to James was still connected. To my darling Padfoot. I clicked the phone of hastily, still shaking from the rude awakening. I laid back on the ground, carefully pondering my existence and why Sirius had never even noticed me.

(A/N: This was supposed to be the sappiest, fluffiest fic ever! Then, I got pissed off and now my wolfie-baby is crying! *Sobs with him* Any flames about this can be sent to my muse! She wouldn't play me a Peter Pan song on the keyboard, so I wrote this chapter all angsty 'n stuff! ;_;

Anyways, I promise only a little bit of Sirius-angst! (Literally!) Then back to the cutesy-funny-fluff! lol. I really do love 'dis fic! I'll be updating soon because Chapter 3 is almost done!!! YAY! Whooo! ^___^

Thanks for reading!

*Give the World for Mr. Black*)


	3. Sirius' PoV

****

Title: Be My Cinderella

Authoress: Give the World for Mr. Black

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ch.: 3/6 + Ep.

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised

Warning: SLASHY! You've been warned!!!! BLECH! Don't forget the short chapters! 9_6 Remi is still kinda OoC… (when he shows up! ^___^ Not much this chappie!) Not much swearing and kinda angsty! (And I have quite a few A/N's that add to this, so SORRY FOR THAT! lol. ^__^)

Pairing(s): SB/RL and JP/LE

Year: WMPP+L; college, freshman year (Wormtail, being one of my least favorite characters, does *NOT* appear in this fic!!!!! He went to college to be a TRAITOR! AHHH!!! *Runs after Peter with a scythe*)

Spoiler(s): 3rd book (only b/c Siri and Remi are characters!)

Dedication: All for you, Shang! *Big hugs* And this chapter to my muse, Kay, because she loves Siri in makeup! And this is also dedicated to LadyBush, who opened by eyes to Eyeliner!Sirius… We love you! Update GlamRock soon! ^^ (AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!! ^.^)

Disclaimer: Have you seen the headline? No? Okay! Then it's still not mine! lol.

Summary: (A bit AU) Remi and Siri both dress as Prince Charming for a college costume party.

Currently Updating: Whenever I feel like it! ^___^ In all Sirius-ness, I'll try and get the chapters up as quickly as possible, but I still have summer homework and school starts in less than a week! So, even after I finish my procrastination, I have to go to school! AH! *Dies*

Thanks/Shout-outs to my Reviewers: (Wow, I didn't think I'd need to do this for this fic! lol. I have such low self-esteem! ^__^ THANKS!) _[Btw: The cookies are baked by me, so watch out! lol. j/k. I had my NICELY-PAID house-elfie, Shoo, bake them! lol.]_

****

Lena Judith: ^_^ You were my first (and second!) review! Yay! I love you! lol. *Big hugs* I'm glad I opened you up to the lovely-ness that is "Remus/Sirius slash"! lol. I think that Remi is the only one who can get away with sayin' "my love" so much! lol. He really is kinda feminine, ne? lol. Brilliant? No! ^___^ Thank you so much for the lovely review!! (I liked that line too! ;D THANKS!) *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie" for each review*

****

LadyBush: O.O *Feels **SO** honored* "The Almighty One" reviewed my fic…….. I LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you SOOOO much! You have NO idea how much this means!!! I love your stories so much ('specially Glam Rock!) and now you've reviewed my fic!!!! YAY!!! Thanks you! ^______^ *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie"* Enjoy! I never thought I'd ever get to write YOU a thanks! lol. But, here I am! ^____^ SO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEW! ^______^ I'm glad you "love this fic"… I do, too! Which is probably why I am still working at 4 am! lol. I liked Rem's jealousy! It was SO fun to write! I mean, it's hard NOT to fight over Siri-koi! hehe. I tried to update before I went back to school! Here y'go! This chapter is for you, hun!

****

Fade to Black: Glad you liked my Girly-Dramatic!Remus… I know it was "phun" (I like that!) to write! Thanks for such a kind review! I love you forever now! lol. Glad you love this, I know I do! ^___^ I plan on giving slight spoilers (of the Epilogue) to nice reviewers! So, thanks!!!! *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie"*

****

Mirror Stormrider: Nieanna: ^____^ I don't think this is "R"! ^___^ It's just cutesy! ^___^ There's a couple of swear-words, but 'dats it! =^.^= That's the only thing that makes it "PG-13" really! There are some bad thoughts sometimes, but nothing major! Thanks for the input and I hope you like the next installment! lol. *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie"*

Mirror Stormrider: THANK YOU FOR SUCH A NICE REVIEW! I love you guys sooo much now! lol. Please, keep reviewing! ^_____^ It really makes my day! Plus, read my reply to "Fade to Black"! I really mean it!! I plan on givin' it out! ^____^ Anyways! Thanks! *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie"*

****

freakyfairy: Yeah! Poor Remi! But I had to! lol. I am SO evil! Angst is just TOO me! I couldn't give it up, even in the happy, fluffy-fic! ^_____^ Thanks for the review! ^_______^ Love you! *Hands j00 a "Never-Ending-Any-Flavor Cookie"*

****

Chapter Three----Sirius' PoV:

When Remus said "bye" and I heard a faint click, I debated whether or not to call him back. But, in order to do that I'd need to hang up the phone, so I snapped myself out of my reverie and reached for the hook on the wall.

That's when I heard it----the distant weeping that I couldn't mistake. They were the cries of the one that I loved. The cries that echoed in the Shrieking Shack all those nights that I laid by him, comforting the wolf that was tormented inside by the human trapped forever. The human that was my best friend.

Then I distinctly remember the words, "Why, Sirius?! WHY?!" (A/N: Yes, Siri heard the capital letters 'n all). My chest heaved and I felt a lump forming in my throat. I looked over at Prongs and Evans, noticing them in a serious lip-lock. I hung up the phone and sat down, shifting in my seat uncomfortably and waiting for them to finish. Only those two could perform such a PUBLIC display of affection----James had pressed Lily up against the couch and was laying on top of her, mouths pressed roughly together. It was all I could do to suppress a moan as I imagined myself ravishing Remus the same way. (Muse's Note: Hey, Siri… Have erotic dreams much?!?) 'The day will come,' I told myself. 'The day will come.'

When the snogging couple finally decided to acknowledge my presence, James came over and patted me on the back. "Something buggin' ya, mate?"

I nodded, but refused to explain. Lily looked at me, worry clear across her face. I gave her a glance, pleading her for a subject change. She willingly obliged,

"Can we do your makeup now?" I smiled, grateful.

"YES!" James pulled a face and rolled his eyes, but magicked us a padded, strait-back chair and a floating mirror that drifted off the right of the chair. Meanwhile, Lily had left to go get her makeup. When she returned, I sat down and rested back.

"Close your eyes and relax… This is gonna be awhile…" I did as I was told and felt as she pressed my eyelids taut, applying the eyeliner evenly along the edge. After she had finished both eyes, she loosened her grip on my skin and spread two dusty layers of eye-shadow, blowing away any thicker sections. When she was done, she commanded me to blink, which I did quickly for fear of the wrath of Lily Evans. (A/N: O,o? FEAR THE WRATH OF LILY EVANS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Chases after j00 with her Stick-Lily* ^___^)

Just looking at her smile made me want to do the same, but now she had my lips pulled so tight that I could nothing at all until the pale lip-liner and lipstick had been smeared on. After what felt like an eternity, she finally released my mouth and moved onto my uncharacteristically-feminine-like-high cheek bones, onto which she dusted on a smooth foundation and blush.

She moved away from my face and pushed the mirror closer, letting me examine the work she had done, while she watched with a content smile. I gasped upon seeing my makeup. My normally dull smoky-blue eyes were accented to make me realize that I had brown and grey flecks close to the pupil and they were brighter than I remembered them. It could've been the black eyeliner, or the pale-icy blue and grey eye-shadow, I didn't know, but either way, I had to admit I was pretty damn gorgeous! And my lips were prefect! I used to think that my bottom lip was too thin, but with the pastel-blue lip-liner and the deep-blue lipstick, they looked VERY kissable! I hoped Remus would think so as my gaze drifted up the soft-brown tones that made my face look longer, yet rounder. I was stunned. Combined with my costume--a pale blue, gold-toned-buttoned old-fashioned outfit, that was supposed to resemble Prince Charming (and did, if I might say so, myself!)--I looked AMAZING! (A/N: No, Siri is NOT conceited! He is just GOOD-LOOKING! lol.)

"Thank you, Lil'," was all I could manage. I was starting to drool and I knew that wouldn't be good for my makeup, so I sucked it back in, and wondered how Remus would react to the blue lipstick. I smiled, wanting to share whatever was on my lips with him. (A/N: ^_____^ I LOVE THEM! Makeup!Sirius is just TOOOOOO cute! *Glomps him*) I glanced over at James, who I caught staring at me, in awe. "Come on, James! Pull yourself together!" This snapped him back to reality quicker than a kiss from his girlfriend!

"You're very welcome, Sirius… your date will love it!" Then, she did something that surprised me greatly--she winked at me, which, when I look back on this now, makes me wonder if she knew about my Remus-pining then.

"You look GREAT, Padfoot! Your girl's gonna be lucky!" I raised my eyebrows at both parts of James' comment. I know, I know! I have guys AND girls staring now, but I only wanted _one_ guy looking at me! And if all went well tonight, he might be mine before the party's over.

"Good luck, Sirius," Lily commented one more time, before giving James a quick kiss, pulling him out of his Sirius-state. (A/N: I know, I know. This is SO over-used. But I love my bishi soooo much! Lol.) "Now, I think you better be heading over to the commons. The party is starting in less than 10 minutes and you can't Floo there!" I nodded, not wanting to be late.

"Come on, Evans! Let'im stay! He can be fashionably late! Can't you?" James, once again, scared me. Was he coming on to me?! If I had put any more thought into this, I might've fainted. Instead, I was saved, once again, by Lily.

"No, Jamesy! He's gotta go!" She gave me a friendly hug, before whispering in my ear, "Good luck with the wolf." I gasped for air, worried that somehow my secret had gotten out. She must've felt me tense up, because she added, "No, no one else knows… Good luck. You guys deserve each other!" I smiled at her and moved over to Prongs.

"Come here, now, Prongsy!" I captured him in a back-breaking bear hug.

"Oof!" he said, grinning wickedly at me. "If things don't work out, gimme a call!" My eyes widened and I made my way away from him and toward the door, eyeing him warily.

"Thanks again, Lily! See ya later, James!" When he winked at me, I decided it would be best for me to leave, so I flung myself out into the hallway, threading through the crowds out people and over to the opening that led to the parking lot.

  
  
(A/N: So, it's not as long, but you'll love who Remus calls for HIS makeup next chapter! lol. Don't ask me why these guys are soooo into the makeup thing. lol. It's a fetish! =^________^=

Hope you guys liked Makeup!Sirius as much I did!!! lol. :D

Whoever reviews the last chapter gets a preview of the epilogue, which might I add is complete fluff-humor! lol. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! I really do love you guys! lol.

Please, be kind and review again!! ^________________________________^

Much love,

*Give the World for Mr. Black*


	4. Remus' PoV

****

Title: Be My Cinderella

Authoress: Invader Nence

Fandom: Harry Potter

Ch.: 4/6 + Ep.

Rating: PG-13, just b/c slash should be supervised…

Warning: Slashy-ishness. Short chapters. (This is WAY shorter! Sorry, I was sorta rushed, and I wanted the dance to be the last two chapters, one in each PoV!) Slightly OoC with Drama-Queen!Remus again… Sorry.

Pairing(s): SB/RL and JP/LE

Year: WMPP+L; college, freshman year (I know I said "No PETER!", but I had to add him… Sorry, anti-Peter fans, I really am… lol. ^__^)

Spoiler(s): 3rd book (only b/c Siri and Remi are characters!)

Dedication: All for Shang Hai! lol. I was doing the 2nd chapter (0,o?) to 'da ZaDR fic, 'n I was thinkin', "Lizzi! This is SOOOO wrong!" Lol. Anywho, thanks for always believin' in me! *Glomps j00*

Disclaimer: I know, there's been a lot in the news, and you might've missed it on accident, so I'm here to update… I WON THE LOTTERY!!!!! YEAH!!! Whooo! haha. NOT! I can wish, tho, right? heh-heh. =^______^=

Summary: (A bit AU) Remi and Siri both dress as Prince Charming for a college costume party.

Currently Updating: *Shrugs* Now that "Skool" has started, I am "b3y0/\/|) (0/\/phUz3|)" about what is goin' on… SO! I'm gonna try 'n keep up with this! I tried to update this, and it never showed up, it disappeared from my files and had to be re-typed! AH! HEEEEEELP! So, here goes. I actually like this, and everything is planned… the epilogue written… SO! I'll be updating soon! Keep some eyes out!

Thanks/Shout-outs to my Reviewers: (I know not many writers take the time to write a personalized thank-you to each and every one of their reviewers… but, I feel like I'm nothing without you guys! (Just an aspiring authoress, who thinks that everything she writes is so bad that no one would ever like it… lol.) So, thank you for [1] liking this! And [2] making me feel so loved!) _[Btw: Shoo made more cookies! He says, "You… You're welcome, sirs and misses!" lol. I love him! _^.^_ One for each reviewer! *Hands them out beforehand, so she can write the thanks without too many cookie crumbs*]_ **(You can skip this part, but I can't! Just go down to the underlined and bolded "Chapter Four-Remus' PoV"! And have fun!! ^.^ lol.)**

Ms. Halley: Continuing! (hehe.) =D Thanks for such a kind review! I love you! Mwah! Much love----Ms. Snuffles.

****

Lena Judith: Yay! My faithful reviewer has returned! Whooo! Thanks for all the love! Y'know how much I love faithful ones! lol. ;D Updated! Hope you enjoy! *Give the World for Mr. Black*

****

yacool15: Yo, ma girl! How can I _not_ love you?! =^.^= You (and lots of people like you) make my day! Happy, fluffy, we-love-you reviews! haha. Y'know me too well, Mandi! I'm the Queen of Angst, but I'm such a sap! lol. The "Shoe Joke" is for you! ^____^ Much luvin'! (Y'know how many people said "Poor Remi"?! lol. Is that sayin' somethin'? ………………Nah! Homey-J! *Peace*)

****

Mirror Stormrider: Meep! I'm writing! *Cringes* I'm glad you like my humor! Most people don't! lol. Thanks so much! =D Love---"A Huge Fan of Mr. Black" (lol.)

****

Nieanna: (Since you have your own reviews…) *Blush* Thanks so much! *Giggles* You and your friend are gonna give me a heart attack with all your 'write more' s! lol. Thanks.

****

Sneakernet: Another first-time reviewer! *Big hugs* Welcome! We love you here! lol. Thanks for one of my "lengthiest" reviews EVER! hehe. j/k. But your review made me smile, so thanks much! I'm gonna read your story when I get a chance, so keep an eye out for my review! lol.

****

freakyfairy: I'm glad you liked Lily! She was fun to write! lol. I don't like bein' OoC (It's like my biggest writing pl-l34r!), so thanks! Siri 'n Remi rock! Thanks--GtWfM.B--

****

Fyre Faerie: Whoooooooooooooo! *Hands j00 " 'Da Prize" for the Shortest Review Ever* lol. Thanks for your nice (and short!) review! ~~^.^~~

****

Big Black Dog: With a name like that, who can't love you?! lol. *Drools just thinkin' about Siri in makeup* Uh-huh! *Sucks in drool* Here's your "Remus-installment"! ^_______________^

****

LadyBush: O_O "The Almighty One" reviewed again……………………… lol. But James is so cute, even Sirius can't resist! (j/k. I'm a huge Siri/Remi fan, but come on, y'know somethin's goin' on with those two! lol.) Glad you liked Lily. She was fun to portray. lol. You're welcome for the cookie--I'll report to Shoo! haha. *Big thanks and 'nother cookie, just 'cause I love ya soooo much! lol.* _Ms. Snuffles_ (PS: Good luck w/ yo' "Skool"! ^__^ Mine sucks already! AH!)

****

The-Rouge-Thorn: Another reviewer who talks about my "writing style"! (I didn't even know I _had_ one! Let alone, one people would LIKE!) What is WITH you people?! j/k. I love each 'n every one of you!! *Glomp*

****

Fade to Black: Meep? Your review made me RotFLMFAO! (lol.) Prongs 'n Padfoot make such a cute couple! lol. (So what if he got married to Lily?! *Rolls her eyes*) Much love back! Thanks… *Snuffles Mistress*

****

Rachel: (Last one…………) Another "Poor Remus" reviewer! (Tally-5?) Yeah, anyone who knows me, knows that I am a total sap! So, have no fear! I love m'bishies too much to do that to them! ('cept for that one time I killed Ron……………………………… -_-() I mean… heh-heh. =P Pletch! (Onlookers: 0,o…?) =D)

****

Chapter Four----Remus' PoV:

I sat, huddled up in the corner, thinking about what to do with Sirius. Sure, he'd probably never have feelings for me, and sure, he'd probably bring the most beautiful girl in the entire school as his date, but that was no reason to get discouraged, right?

Just then, the phone rang, startling me. After a quick jump, I stood silently and moved over to the phone, answering with a, "Hello?"

"Have you tied your shoes lately?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Hello? Have I tied my what?" There was a click and the line went silent. I shrugged and returned the phone to its hook.

Remembering a job I had to finish I picked the phone back up and begun dialing before I got any doubts. He picked up on the second ring,

"H-h-h-h-h-hello?"

"Wormtail?" I asked, knowing it was him.

"M-M-Moony? T-That y-you?" His squeaky voice startled me. I hadn't heard it since we had graduated school last June--he was going to school in Albania. He was always high-pitched, but it sounded like someone had a hold on him in a very _delicate_ place! (A/N: You can thank my cousin for that one! *Rolls eyes*)

"Yeah, Pete. Can you Floo here? I need you to do something for me…" Without question, he agreed and he was here within a matter of moments.

"Thank you for coming. Y'see… There's this party tonight. I wanna impress this… girl…" He squeaked quietly. I sighed impatiently, knowing I didn't have much time left before the festivities. "What is it?"

"Ahem… a… a… g-girl? I always… y-y-y-y'know… th-th-th-thought you w-were… _g-g-gay_…" I gathered that my eyes flung out of my skull, so he decided to explain, "Y-Y-You were a-a-a-always staring a-a-a-a-at S-S-S-Sirius!"

I blushed ferociously. "Alright, Wormtail! Yes, I'm gay. Although, I've only had feeling for Sirius. I dunno why, an' I dunno how, but it's true. And tonight, I am going to turn eighteen. I need to mate!" I growled, imagining myself ravishing my pup. Our ratty-friend paled immensely, causing me to return to my reddening-state.

"M-M-Mate?" He looked as though he was about to pass out, so I fought to control the wolf trapped inside me.

"Erm. Sorry, mate." I slapped myself inside for my wording and quickly muttered an apology. He nodded and feigned a smile.

"Y-yes… what d-d-did you n-n-need my help w-with?"

"About that… in order to… _attract_ our dear Padfoot, I need to impress him… I need you to do my… makeup…"

"M-M-Makeup?" He squealed, sounding both nervous and excited.

"Yes?" I looked sheepish, trying to hide the excitement in my pants that had formed while I had been thinking about my future mate.

"Hm, y-yes, I guess I c-c-can help y-you…"

"Just the basics?" I asked, hoping this would take as little time as possible.

"J-j-just the basics-s-s-s-s…" His stutter was reminiscent of a distant memory, but I couldn't grasp of what.

I nodded and magicked the necessities, sitting in a comfortable seat. His shaky hands approached my face, his fingers lacing through my premature-greying hair. "Just st-st-stay st-st-still…" I did as I was told, relaxing in my chair and trying not to notice the jagged streaks marking my face.

After about a half-hour of pure hellish torture, I felt his hands leave my head. I reached for the mirror on the table beside me, gazing at his work. I gasped.

My eyes, normally a brilliant shade of amber, were now dulled by a pattern of choppy silver lines layering my eyelids. My cheeks looked too red, now brushed with a bright blush. My lips were a soft pink color that reminded me of dress my mum used to wear at funerals. (A/N: This has some truth to it. The color. The dress. Just not the person.)

Peter must've taken my gasp as one of delight, because he absolutely LIT up with joy. "You l-l-like?!" I nodded, unable to speak such lies to one of my close friends. (A/N: LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES! LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES! [Don't ask. Please.] /_p\ [My demented face. Don't ask.] (-.^)/(\/) --VICTORY NEKO!)

"I… I have to finish getting ready… So… thank you…" I gulped, trying not to vomit right then and there.

"Oh, y-y-yes. I m-must go, anyw-w-ways…" He smiled, obviously pleased with my make-up. 'Not me!'

I stood up and quickly rushed him to the fireplace, hoping it wouldn't take me long to remove this mess on my face. He waved, before squeaking loudly, as a green fire took him back to his dorm.

I sighed and sat back down, mesmerized by the gunk (A/N: 0,o…? Gunk? *Shrugs* I 'unno. All I know is that it's a word, and it sounds good, and if that… that _stuff_ was all over MY beeyooooooo-tee-ful face, _I'd_ call it 'gunk', too! ^___^). Taking out my cherry-wood wand, I muttered a simple 'Clean-Up' spell, the horrid "make-up" disappearing from my pale complexion. "Much better," I murmured.

'Not much time left, Rem… Best get going…' I raised myself sluggishly from the comfort of the chair, hoping… wishing… wanting… NEEDING this night to go well. As I pulled the blue and silver costume over my Muggle clothes, thoughts and prayers rushed through my mind. 'Please, God. Let this go well. You've cursed me all my life. You've taken everyone I've loved from me. Let him be the one. Let him be everything. Let him be for me. Don't take Sirius from me now……………………………………………'

(A/N: Yeah! Chapter Four----RE-TYPED! The last part is from memory. If I ever find the first copy of this, I'm replacing it. 'cause the ending was worded better. But, right now, it's 12:58AM and I have to be in bed by 1AM… I need to re-read this and fix stuff. No beta-chan for THIS fic! Help? Shang, I'd rather you write up YOUR chapter 5! heh-heh. WRITE!!! [And everyone, read her awesome Invader Zim fic! It's soooo great! And we should all love SH! *Holds up her "I love SH" and "I am SH's Biggest Fan" signs* It's called "Rough Road to Self Awareness"… and also read "Dishwasher"… 'cause it's soooo funny! ^.^ Yeah! GO, SHANG-GIRL!]

Alright, so this is slightly angsty, but I tried to make it kinda funny. *Shrugs* Please review. You should know, by this point in the fic, how much I love my reviewers. And in case you haven't read, if you review the last chapter, I'll give you a preview of 'The Epilogue'! Dun-Dun-DUUUN! And I also decided, the more chapters you review, the more of a preview you get. ^___^ It doesn't matter to me if you flame me or love me, as long as you press the little button an' type a reply! I'm not picky, just psycho! (AHHHHHHH! YEAH!!!!! "S" IS FOR PSYCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Thanks in advance to all reviewers! And if I missed you this chapter, I am SOOOO sorry! ^___^ You'll be on the list by the end!!! hehe. ^___^ I love you guys soooo much! *Mwah*

-Invader Nence

AKA: Ms. Snuffles*)


	5. Thanksgiving Special

****

Title: Be My Cinderella

****

Authoress: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Harry Potter

****

Ch.: 4.8/6 + Ep. (Thanksgiving Special)

****

Rating: _RATED R!!!!_

Warning: This chapter is lemony. ^______________^ As in HARDCORE! ^_^ You've been warned. There is also lots of sexual innuendoes! ^_^ Happy fun!!!!! ^______^

****

Pairing(s): SB/RL, O.C./RL, and JP/SB.

****

Year: It's set nowadays. But all the charas are alive!! ^_^ A girl can hope, can't she?!

****

Spoiler(s): ::Shrug:: Just that Sirius and Remus are in it… I guess.

****

Dedication: Here y'go, Mandi. This Thanksgiving will make me smile because of you! And Liz, the "lemon turkey" is for you! ::Hugs::

****

Disclaimer: It's not mine. ;_; I'm not crying because of that, but because as I am typing all this preliminary stuff up afterwards, Clay's on TV and I'm crying and he's singing and it's hard to see through the tears!!!!!!!! ::Sob:: LOVE HIM!!!! And buy the "American Idol Christmas" CD!!!! ::Singing:: "I'm Dreaming of a CLAY Christmas!"

****

Summary: (AU, only because all the characters are alive and they aren't wizards/witches! They are……… MERE MORTALS!! No! But Nence is magical!! YAY!) It's Thanksgiving and Harry & Co. are preparing in a very… _lemony_ way! [Inspired by: A recipe book with "lemon turkey" in it… ^_^()-…!]

****

Currently Updating: Amanda hopes soon, but we'll see!

****

Chapter Four.Eight:

**In a kitchen not too far away…**

*Sirius and Remus are sitting on wooden stools opposite each other around a counter, Thanksgiving supplies surrounding them*

Remus: ::Wipes hands off on a rag, tossing it to Sirius and then pulling a large turkey out of the refrigerator, setting it on a metal rack:: Ready to stuff?

Sirius: ::Smiles and throws the rag on the floor:: If I didn't know any better, Moony, I'd think you were hitting on me!

R: ::Blush::

S: ::Toothy grin:: An', yeah, mate, I'm… how'd you put it…? 'Ready to stuff'…? ::Wink::

R: ::Shakes head at his doggy-pal:: Fine… grab a baster… and stop winking at me! ::Reaches for a pot-holder and opens the oven, checking the three pans inside::

S: ::Smirk:: Aye, aye! ::Fills baster with juices and spices, holding it out in front of him like a sword:: En guard!

R: ::Flashes a big wolfy-smile and picks up a spatula:: Touché! ::Jabs at Sirius, giggling when the seasonings from Sirius' "weapon" spray all over his "Kiss the Cook" apron, forcing him to drop his spatula::

S: ::Laughs, setting the baster in the sink and throwing a wet towel at his friend:: Clean up…

R: ::Wipes off the sticky liquid:: _How_ did we get into this again?!

S: ::Feigns thinking:: Hmm… lemme go back… oh, yeah… you agreed, because Harry wanted to take the last three days off of boarding school before Thanksgiving to stay with his boyfriend in Paris, remember?!

R: ::Sweatdrop:: -_-()

S: ::Smiles:: I wish I was with him!

R: ::Fake-pouts:: Oh? Spending time with me not eventful enough for you? Need to hang out with Harry and his boyfriend is France to see some action?! ::Pretends to wipe away a tear:: Sniff!

S: ::Rolls his eyes:: Gimme a break… Paris is just so… romantic!

R: ::Raises his eyebrows::

S: What!

R: Sorry, but Sirius Black is NOT one to be all 'loving-lasting-relationship'… don't tell me you're getting soft!?!

S: ::Sheepish grin:: And if I am…?

R: ::Smacks lips:: Well, then I guess, I was wrong… people can change! ::Laugh::

S: ::Grabs at his heart dramatically:: Ouch! That one hit right here!

R: ::Shakes head and gives him a sideways glare:: We're slacking!!!!!! This turkey needs _stuffing_…!!!!! Draco and Harry will be back in two hours and they EXPECT a baked turkey by the time they get here, so let's get going!!!!

S: ::Dramatic pause:: ::Stifled laugh:: Thanks, Dr. Mom!

R: 0.o Dr. Mom?

S: ^_^ Wanna stuff the turkey now?

R: Can you _puh-leeeeeeze_ stop saying it like you wanna stuff _me_?!

S: ::Snorts:: You wish! I'm _so_ desirable!

R: ::Coughs nervously::

Phone: ::Rings::

S: ::Startled, picks up the phone:: Heeeh-llo?

Harry: Hi, Siri! It's Harry!

S: ::Dramatically:: Ohhhhhhhh! Hiiiiiiiii, Harryyyyyyy! ::Grins at Remus::

R: ::Whacks head on nearby counter::

S: So, how are you? How's Draco? Vacationing good?

H: Oh, yes! We're having soooo much fun!

S: I'm sure you are! ::Winks at Remus::

R: ::Groans and sits down, burying his reddened face in arms::

S: May I ask why you're calling…?

H: Yeah… I was just… y'know…

S: Checking in… the turkey and all…?

R: ::Groans again, picking up a clean baster and filling it with marinade, injecting it into the thawing meat::

H: Yes! Oh, how is that going, by the way?

S: Great… we're about to put the turkey in… should be ready by the time you're home. See you then! ::Quickly hangs up the phone::

R: ::Screaming from the background:: TELL DRACO WE SAID 'HI'!!!!!!!!

**In a beach TOO far away… ::Sigh:: I wish…**

*Draco and Harry are lounged out on the Parisian beach (A/N: I realize that Paris does NOT border any large bodies of water, but dream, okay? Beaches are romantic! ^_^ They are on the Seine!) cuddling, wearing… less than usual!*

Draco: Oh, Harry… why did you have to call them? They're doing fine. aren't they? You're just worrying for nothing, right?

H: Actually, I think they have absolutely NO idea what they're doing and we should go back… Sorry… ::Looks at Draco, obviously sorry::

D: ::Pouting:: Haaaaaaarry! Please? Let's just stay a bit longer… we can go back earlier to check up on them… just gimme an hour… imagine what we can do in a hour… ::Wink::

H: ::Blushes::

D: You, me, a hot shower… hmmmm… oh, the possibilities! ::Smiles, imagination working on overdrive::

H: ::Smiles as he allows himself to be scooped up by his boyfriend::

D: ::Places long, wet kisses on Harry's neck, carrying him behind a sand dune::

**Back to the kitchen**

R: We have WORK to do!!!!!

S: ::Complaining:: Moony!!! Party, THEN work… that's MY motto!

R: ::Shakes head in disbelief:: ::Whining:: PADFOOT!!!!!! We have soooooooooooooo much work to do!!!!!!!!! We're NEVER gonna get it dooooooooooone!

S: ::Slightly irritated:: Can we PLEASE just stuff this thing?!

R: ::Forces a random smile:: Yeah, I guess… Take this and mix it with the flour… ::Hands him a bowl:: I'll make the incision! ::Starting to get into it, making him happy again::

S: ::Grins, stirring intently:: Aye, aye, captain!

R: ::Growls lightly, taking a knife and ripping a gaping hole into the rear of the bird::

S: Wow… that was… sensual… ::Stops, slapping himself across his forehead:: I meant violent… yes, violent!

R: 0_o…? Sirius? Meep! ::Hands him the rack:: I think you should stuff it!

S: ::Moans dramatically:: Ooooooh! Stuff it _where_?!?

R: In the turkey, mate! TURKEY! Stop eyein' me like that, Padfoot!!

S: Aw, come on! You know you like it! Don't try an' deny it! You _know_ you want me! ::Holds the turkey up to his face and kisses it:: Oh, Moony!

R: Ah, SIRIUS! Harry and Draco are gonna EAT that! Oh, GROSS!

S: ::Grabs a handful of the stuffing with his left hand and pushes it into the opening, pulling a face::

R: Come on, it's not that bad…

S: ::Squints eyes, trying to pull out the half of his arm that's inside the bird::

R: ::Walks over:: What's wrong…

S: ::Grunt:: I… I'm… ::Grunt::

R: You're…?

S: ::Yells:: I'M STUCK!

R: ::Snorts, laughing:: You're… stuck? In the turkey?

S: ::Sarcastically:: No, in the door! Yeah, you git, in the TURKEY!

R: Here, lemme help! ::Reaches over and puts his left hand on the meat, pulling the incision farther apart with his other, pressing his hand gently into the quickly-filling space::

S: ::Whimpers:: Ooooowww!

R: ::Scolding:: Stop being such a baby… it always hurts the first time…!

S: ::Taunts:: How would _you_ know?!

R: ::Blushes, realizing what he implied:: Sirius! Come on, we still have a lot of work to do!

S: ::Tries to twist his arm out of the sweaty hole:: Reeeeeeeeeemiiiiiii! Help me! It's painful!

R: God, you're such a baby! ::Pushes his hand farther in, stretching out his fingers, hoping to free the complaining Sirius:: Can you get out _yet_?

S: ::Wiggles his fingers:: No! Can you get in any farther…?

R: ::Rolls his eyes at Sirius' VERY low-tolerance to pain:: Yeah, not much, though… your arm isn't shaped like a twig!

S: ::Feigns being hurt:: Oh, Remi! I thought you _loved_ me!?!

R: Get OVER yourself, Sir'! ::Shoves his hand as far as it'll go into the turkey, grunting as he feels his hand reach as far as Sirius'::

S: ::Laughs loudly, shaking the Thanksgiving bird around:: Great job, mate! Now, we're BOTH stuck in the turkey!

R: ::Glare:: This is SO not funny… not ONE bit!

S: ::Eyes glaze over as he studies Remus' face, voice sensual:: You know… I've never had the chance to make love to someone with only one hand available… let alone with the other hand stuck in a turkey… ::Corners of lips turn up in desire:: You have to admit… it'd be kinda kinky!

R: Oh, NO! ::Moaning:: Siriuuuus!

S: Sounds like you want me, too…

R: Your mind! It's… it's FOGGED over!

S: Oh, no… never been clearer… never… ::Leans on Remus, making him fall back on the counter, kissing him intensely on the lips, cutting off his air:: 

R: Mrrrrrpht! ::Presses his hands on Sirius' chest, successfully pushing him back, taking a much-needed breath:: What are you DOING?!

S: What? Is this _not_ how you imagined your first time…?

R: ::Pouting:: I am NOT a virgin…

S: With me, you are… ::Winks and leans back on the werewolf again, applying the loving pressure to his mouth again::

R: Mmmrrmm… ::Pulls back enough to talk:: Get off me… this… ::Forces the words out:: This is NOT how I imagined it!

S: ::Shocked:: What?!?

R: ::Bright red:: I think about it… okay? I imagine being with you… happy?

S: ::Bright smile:: Very! So……… how DO you imagine it?

R: Not with a damn turkey stuck on my arm!

S: ::Smiles::

R: ::Light bulb:: Why didn't I think of this before?!?!

S: ::Sweatdrop:: I hate to say this, but… what didn't you think of?

R: BUTTER!!!!!!!!!!

S: Butter…?

R: YEAH! BUTTER! Using butter as lubrication!

S: ::Sarcastic:: Oh, yeah… can see why you didn't think of that before!?!

R: Seriously! Get the butter!

S: ::Shakes head:: I wonder if it works as lubrication elsewhere------!

R: ::Burns red:: SIRIUS! Concentrate!!!!!!

S: I am! ::Smirk::

R: Oh, God! ::Grabs the butter and rubs it on their arms, making them all slimy and "icky"::

S: Oh, GOD…… Keep doing it, feels……so…good!

R: Sirius! ::Pulls his sticky arm out, setting the turkey and butter down::

S: ::Releases arm from 'turkey jail':: Oh, thank GOD! Now… ::Grabs hold of Remus' arms and hold him tight:: I can fuck you the right way…!

R: ::Blushes, but locks eyes with the pup anyway:: But, Siri! My arm's all sticky!

S: Moony, when I'm through with you, that's not ALL that'll be sticky! ::Wink::

R: ::Groans:: Siriiii!

S: ::Growls, gripping onto the tight fabric of the outside hems of Remus' pants:: Come on… lemme make love to you, Rem'…

R: ::Looks up at the ceiling, shifting weight between his feet and grasping Sirius' shirt tightly with his nails::

S: ::Still in his low voice:: I'll take that as a yes… ::Holding VERY tightly, pulls violently at Remus' pants, causing them to tear and fall to the ground:: You… ::Gasp::

R: ::Panting:: I'm not wearing any.

S: ::Puts hand over mouth:: Oh, god…!

R: ::Smiles, still holding onto Sirius' shirt:: Padfoot… make love to me…

S: ::Grins, kissing the side of Remus' overly-sensitive neck:: With pleasure, my wolf…

R: ::Moans, ripping the thin silk fabric he held onto, making bloody marks on Sirius' back::

S: Oh, GOD! ::Moves around Remus, sucking gently on his neck, taking off his own pants:: 

R: ::Moaning in pleasure:: Oh, Sirius!

S: ::Kissing the back of Remus' neck, grabs the melting butter and rubs it on his fingers, sliding them down Remus' spine::

R: O-O-O-O-Oh, S-S-Sirius!

S: ::Smiles, using the butter to ease his fingertips into the shaking werewolf::

R: ::Harsh breathing::

S: Trust me, Remi?

R: Ah-Ah-Ah-Always!

S: Good… ::Stretching his lover, making swift, circular motions on Remus' back with his lips::

R: ::Whimpering::

S: ::Smirks, gently sliding himself into Remus, feeling Moony's nails dig into his skin::

R: ::Moaning loudly, feeling desire surge through his body:: I want you, Padfoot…

S: ::Choked out:: All…yours… ::Pulls away slightly, catching his breath:: 

*Quick knock is heard before……*

S: ::Pulls back from Remus quickly and pulls the torn fabric around his bottom half::

*……Amanda rushes in, out of breath!*

Amanda: Am I late for the food? ::Stops, seeing the two men, one on the floor, covered in ripped cloth that once resembled pants; the other, "hanging out" for Amanda and any others around to see:: Woah… ::Smiles upon seeing the second man:: Hi, Remus!

R: ::Blushing:: Hi… Amanda?

A: Yeah… ::Nods at the other man:: Sirius. How are you?

S: Juuuuuust fine! Better if we hadn't been interrupted! ::Soft glare::

A: Were you two…? REMUS!!!!

R: ::Sheepish look::

A: SIRIUS!!!! ::Raging:: REMUS IS MYYYYYYYY WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!! ::Starts crying, but continues ranting::

S: NO! ::On the edge of tears:: REMUS IS MINE! WEREWOLVES MATE FOR LIFE, AMANDA!

A: ::Gasps:: You DIDN'T!?!

R: ::Half-nod::

A: You… YOU DID?!?

S: Yeah, we did. GET OVER IT! ::Fuming:: HE'S MINE! ::Kneels and holds Remus, letting the fabric fall… ON ACCIDENT!::

*Door bangs open again, Draco running in, Harry right after*

H: Sirius? REMUS?!?! ::Looks at Amanda:: And who are you?

A: ::Glaring:: Amanda.

H: ::Bright smile:: Hi, Amanda! I'm Harry!

A: ::Monotone:: I know.

H: ::Pouty::

D: ::Comforts his boyfriend:: Amanda, be nice… Harry is overly-sensitive! ::Smile:: I'm Draco… Draco Malfoy…

A: I know that too. Have you read Nence's other stories?! God! YOU CALL YOURSELVES FANS?!?!?!?! ::Ranting::

(A/N: She really does this in REAL life people! Now you know why I update!! ::Meep!::)

D: ::Shakes head::

H: ::Looking around for the first time since they arrived:: What HAPPENED here?!

R: ::Red and still "hanging out":: Well, y'see… Sirius and I… we were… cooking… and we got stuck…

S: We're sorry! .

H: This Thanksgiving keeps getting worse and worse…

S: Well, we can still have food! We DO have everything but the turkey done!

D: ::Sniffing:: What's that smell? Is something on fire?!

A: ::Opens the oven, smelling the smoke:: THE FOOD!!! It's… IT'S BURNT!!!

H: ::Wails:: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!

D: ::Holds him closer:: It's okay…

R: ::Harsh whistle:: STOP!

*Silence*

R: I don't care WHAT we eat, but everyone is going to stop arguing and we're gonna get along, because this is Thanksgiving and I'm thankful that I even have a PLACE to eat, let alone a loving family to eat it WITH, okay?! AND we're gonna get me some new pants! ::Deep breath::

S: ::Laughs:: Here… ::Hands him the pants he had shed NOT too long ago::

*James walks in nonchalantly::

James: Hello…………!

Everyone else: -_-()

J: ::Glances at Sirius:: Why, hello there, Padfoot! ::Wink::

S: ::Shakes head::

H: ::Wailing:: This is absolutely THE worst EVER Thanksgiving……EVER!!!!!!!!! ::Sob::

D: ::Starts crying:: WHY DID WE HAVE TO COME BACK?!?!?!?!?! ;_;

R: ::Seeing the two crying makes him start to tear up:: Y'know…… I was gonna make this perfect……!

J: ::Eyeing Sirius::

S: -_-()

A: ::Eyeing Remus::

R: -_-() At least I have pants again… ::Holds the clothes tight around him::

S: ::To Remus:: I liked you better WITHOUT the pants, though!

A: ::Nods:: Me too!

S: ::Growls, as if to say 'Mine! Back off!'::

A: ::Growls back::

*Nence runs in, realizing this fic/Thanksgiving can only get worse from here*

Nence: ::Smiley:: Howdy, y'all!

Everyone else: ::Glares::

A: YOU…

N: Me?

A: Yeah, you… you made those two… ::Motions at Remus and Sirius:: y'know! ::Nods::

N: ::Big grin:: Yeah, they're so cute together, aren't they!?!

A: Yeah, I guess! ::Smiles::

S: Yeah, we are… can you guys leave, please… we have a turkey that needs cooking…

H: NO! ::Hops up, suddenly angered:: No more cooking. No more turkeys. Thanksgiving is OFF!

D: Oh, Harry! Just let them finish!

N: Oh, you people! ::Shakes head:: I'm the one who started this… I'm finishing it…! Everyone, out in the hall… when I call you, get in here, and get ready for Thanksgiving! ::Shoos them out::

Everyone else: ::Is shooed::

N: Now… ::Magicks away the mess and supplies:: And… ::Magicks in a fully-cooked turkey on the clean table:: Lastly… ::Conjours up a table setting, finishing the set-up… calls:: Alright, come in!

Everyone: ::Enters::

H: ::Gasps:: It's… beautiful!

D: ::Smiles and mouths:: 'Thank you.'

H: Thank you, Nence… ^___^

R: ::Grins:: Let's eat!

*Everyone takes a seat, eating away happily, talking about how great their lives REALLY are! Aww! Yay!*

A/N: And a Happy Thanksgiving to you all! Review, and make my Thanksgiving! ^_^ Love you all!!!!!  
-Nence*  
-AKA: Give the World for Mr. Black.


End file.
